


Sunset

by lferion



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: Blind Character, Community: mini_nanowrimo, Drabble, Gen, Mini-Nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, day 22</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, day 22

* * *

  


Sunset stained the water delicate shades of peach and orange and pink shading into lavender and purple mist in the shadows. Tree-skeletons, leaves turned and fled at the coming of winter, stood black against the flame-bright sky where molten citrine yellow-edged clouds gone grey-violet under rose-gold floated on the horizon; all becoming ash.

  


Kay could feel the warmth of the day fading on his face, taste the faint, chill breeze, hear the evening bird-sounds, even smell the rising breath of cooling stone, but the colors were only Rothmarlin memories; no confluence of sense could let him see the Grimglass sunset.

  


* * *

  


  



End file.
